He'll Never Know
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: "Aries?" Leo called out. My heart raced. There was his voice, calling my name. I can't help but notice how wonderful it sounded. "A…A…ano…" I whisper, even less audibly this time. Am I really going to tell him? Can I even do it? I take a moment to think. If I did tell him, what would happen then? That's right…what would happen afterwards? So many things could go wrong.


**Hey, minna! How're ya! So then, this is my other Fairy Tail fan fiction, second of THREE fan fictions (only in Fairy Tail) I published today! **

**It's about Aries and Leo, and, as the title suggests, it's going to be sad, unlike most of the Aries x Leo fan fictions I've read. **

**I just love this pairing so much, and yet, I wasn't in the mood to make it it a happy story…dunno why. **

**I hope I get their characteristics right, but then, this is just mostly Aries POV, so I hope I get her right.**

**I just thought I'd capture the essence of her thoughts being really sad, seeing as Leo is in love with Lucy here, and she with Leo.**

**You might wonder why. **

**Well, I got the inspiration from MY life, seeing as I had a crush on a guy once, who was, indeed, in love with the most perfect girl in my class. I, in turn, was crushing on him. **

**It's kinda like this, with my crush being Leo, me as Aries, and Miss Perfect as Lucy.**

**There are some differences, but the feelings are still the same.**

**BTW, that crush of mine, we're in an awkward phase now, since he apparently knows I like him. I deny it, of course. But you see, he hangs out with my guy friends, so you see the problem.**

**And once more I've taken too long with my intro. Oh well. Here goes.**

**I don't own, BTW.**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Leo, ano…" I said shyly, too afraid to look at him directly in the eyes.

I want to tell him, I really do. I want to tell him how I feel, it's just that…

"What is it, Aries?" he said, turning around to face me. My heart literally skipped a beat. Even though I've been his best friend for _ages_ now, I still couldn't believe I reacted like that around him.

"Ano…" I whispered.

I need to tell him. I have to tell him…

Right?

I stop myself. My breath hitches, and I turn a bright red.

No, I can't do it!

Honestly, what's so difficult with saying, "Leo, I love you"?

I've practiced this in my head so many times before! Why do I have to fail _now_?

"Aries?" Leo called out.

My heart raced. There was his voice, calling _my_ name. I can't help but notice how wonderful it sounded.

"A…A…ano…" I whisper, even less audibly this time.

Am I really going to tell him?

Can I even do it?

I take a moment to think. If I did tell him, what would happen then?

That's right…what would happen afterwards?

So many things could go wrong.

If I told him…

The moment plays out in my head.

"_Leo, I love you." I whisper._

_I look up at him to see his reaction. It morphs from shock to happiness, and he flashes me his best smile, my favorite smile._

"_I love you too, Aries." He says, moving closer to me, his lips closing the gap between ours._

_Then, he takes me in his arms and kisses me._

_We part, look into each other's eyes, and embrace one another, then he moves back to give me another kiss, and another, and another…_

I mentally shake my head.

No way could that possibly happen! No way.

Besides, how could that even happen? Leo doesn't love me!

And I'm sure the stares I spy, the looks I get from him, they're all just tricks of the eye.

I'm just imagining them, of course! He'd never look at me the way he looks at Lucy-sama…

Even though it felt so real, even though I've witnessed them so many times, I know I was just imagining things. It was just me, wanting so badly to believe that he was looking at me, not at Lucy-sama.

Of course, he's madly in love with Lucy-sama, just as much as I'm in love with him!

Of course, I can't help but think, why couldn't it have been me?

But then, I kinda see why he loves Lucy-sama. I mean, who wouldn't love her? She was _perfect_! She was all that guys would be looking for! Looks, beauty, she was a very powerful mage too!

That's why I could get jealous or anything.

I just couldn't. Firstly, I owe too much to Lucy-sama.

Then there's the fact that she was so amazing.

There's no way I can compete with her.

Compared to her, I was just Aries, the weak, shy lamb spirit who had to rely on the lion spirit to save her.

How pitiful, right?

Surely, that was why Leo hung around with me so much, because I was pitiful, and he felt sorry for me.

Yeah, that's surely the reason, right?

Why'd I even have to fall in love with him?

"Aries?" he called out again. I nearly forgot I was still right in front of me.

My best friend still stood right in front of me, waiting for what I would be going to say.

If he knew I'd tell him that I love him, how would he take it, I wonder?

Right. If I told him about my feelings, everything would just be awkward from then on. He would apologize for not knowing it, and apologize for the fact that he loves somebody else, then we'd drift further apart, and…

No, I don't want that!

I don't want him to drift away from me! I want him by my side, always!

Even if he doesn't love me back!

I just want to be by his side!

I don't want everything to get awkward! I don't want to ruin our friendship with my confession!

No…

But then, if I don't tell him now, when could I tell him? Possibly never! He'd never know how I feel about him. He'd be here, right next to me, not knowing how much it meant to me that he spent his time with me, and whenever he was in the Human World with Lucy-sama, he'd never know how much I missed him, how much I'm worrying about him.

He'd never know anything.

Do I want that, too?

But then…I don't…I…

That settles it, then. I've made up my mind.

"Aries? What were you going to tell me?"

I close my mouth and take a step backward.

"Well?"

I shake my head and look him in the eyes, trying not to let any tears spill.

"Nandemonai." I say.

"Forget about it. Jaa." I say, turning around to leave.

He'd never know.

Even though it'd kill me not to tell him, although it hurts to know that there'd be no chance that he'd think about me rather than Lucy-sama for a change,

It hurts way more to tell him, and have our friendship destroyed in the process.

So, yeah. He'll never know, I guess.

He'll never know that I love him.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Ahh…well, that sucked. At least I managed to get it out of my head and onto the computer. Well, hope you liked it, even though I bet that's pretty far-off.**

**Anyway, any comments are welcome, if it's good or bad, or just, whatever. Just tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
